narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Ice Release--Kano Uchiha
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release :B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : His father had the Kekkei Genkai since he was a young child. My characters father had been told stories that his mother and father had to run away during a civil war because of their gift. His father grew up, knowing about his gift and training by himself in secret. He then grew up and through the years he started hanging with the wrong crowd and when he was 19 he defected from kirigakure and became a bandit. While on one of his raids, he fond this young woman, same age as him and she wasn't bad looking. He smirked evily and they had Forced Intercourse. About 9 months laters, Zane is born. Over the years, his father would say that he's headed to work, and wouldn't come back for days,even weeks at a time. Zane's mother knew what his father was going to do, but zane only knew it as "work". Years pass, and Zane is 8 now. The season is winter and it has been snowing for 2 days. One night his mother and father are arguing, he couldn't tell what they were arguing over,because he was ease dropping on them through a thick wall. He heard his father end the argument with a "Fine." then his father sighed. The next day, his father went out to "work". His father goes to his bandit crew and tells them. "I'm out, I have a family now. I can't do this anymore." They chuckle. "Your never out." He turns and walks away. "Well now I am." He says as he leaves. Zane notices that his father makes it home from work early today, but didn't bother asking anything. That night Zane hears a crash. He listens through his door and hears voices. "We told you, Your never out." a unfamiliar deep voice says. Zane opens the door too see his father on his knees, and a tall man standing above him. Then none of them see him and the tall man chops off his father's head and it falls with a thud noise. His mother screams. " Zane runs in and stand in front of his mother, and say "Please just leave her alone, Go back to where you came from. Pick on someone your own size." The man says, "Haha, my own size? So your gonna stop me? Well stop me." The man says raising up his swordhand to slice at Zane. Zane flinches and puts up both of his hands to block. And after a few seconds, he puts him down and opens up his eyes to see a white, long ice shard in the man's stomach. The man groans in pain as he bleeds out quickly and fall to the floor. Zane looks down at his hands, his eyes open wide. Then he looks over at his father's body, then his separated head. Tears flow down his cheek, as his mother stares with a open mouth, and then tears strode down her cheek as well." "He would've been proud." she says, grabbing him and hugging him as tight as she can. Over the years, Zane plays around with this ability, and soon masters it. 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : I answered these questions in the answer above. ^ 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : I will use this Kekkei Genkai to balance out my character's strengths and weakness,and use it to let him create his own unique jutsus.To further his personality, and skills. Just to make him a better character in general. He will improve it, by using it to create the coldest ice, so cold that it hot. He will use it for ninjutsu,Nin-taijutsu,Nin-kenjutsu. A art i am thinking of creating for using ninjutsu with sword.Specifiaclly,In fights, to create things to his need, so he could create a ice sword,ice bow and arrow,ice kunai, ice shuriken,ice senbon,etc. I am thinking of creating a Ice Release Beast, if i am sucessful with getting this app approved. ''' Loki (talk) 22:31, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|Kazeyo''']](Come forth and speak) 00:35, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications